Krum's Story
by mallais
Summary: He flew into the air and that’s when he saw her. She wasn’t extraordinary; she had bushy brown hair, dark eyes, and warm skin. But to him, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.
1. You're Beautiful

_Thanks Traci, it was your story that inspired me!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, or the HP characters ... I have based this story on another fan fiction (_His Greatest Challenge_, link on my profile) and GOF by JK Rowling. Oh, and the lyrics belong to James Blunt. No copyright infringement was intended.**

* * *

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Flying high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

* * *

**YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL**

Since he had received the letter, Viktor finished reading it for the fifth time. The words didn't change, no matter how much he wished they would. '_How could she do this to me?'_ he thought. He had always thought they'd stay together, at least until the end of the year. Now, the letter didn't even let him down easy; it was downright cruel.

His tears had smudged the ink, making it impossible to read. Not that it mattered; he'd memorized it. _'Why? Why did she do this? Why right this minute?'_

"Viktor, it's time to play," grunted Dimitrov, who was one of the Chasers on the Bulgarian International Quidditch team.

Viktor nodded his head and lit the parchment on fire; he never wanted to see it again.

* * *

Viktor shuffled onto the Pitch, glad to have something to distract him. He flew into the air and that's when he saw her. She wasn't extraordinary; she had bushy brown hair, dark eyes, and warm skin. But to him, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

_'She's glowing'_, he thought to himself. _'C'mon Viktor, you're losing it. No,'_ he corrected himself, _'she's glowing with warmth. I wish I could feel that warmth.'_

He didn't know what was happening with the match; he was too busy watching the girl in the Top Box. She was sitting between a rather skinny boy with dark hair and another boy with very red hair. Viktor pulled a Wronski Feint hoping to impress her; everyone else seemed to have enjoyed it, but she seemed somewhat indifferent.

He fell back into his trance watching every little movement she made. At that moment, she was talking to the skinny dark haired boy. _'I wish that were me.'_

He was brought back to reality when a Bludger crashed into his nose and that's when he saw it, the Golden Snitch. _'This is how I can impress her.'_

Moments later the match was over and he'd thought he'd made the biggest mistake of his life. _'What have I done? I can't believe I just did that! I'm such an idiot.'_

When Viktor landed he was surrounded by mediwizards within seconds. _'Just go away!'_ He wanted to be alone; he refused their help and walked off the field, the blood flowing freely from his nose. He felt near tears again.

Suddenly one of his teammates appeared and told him to clean up, they had to go to the top box. Viktor's heart skipped about twenty beats. _'Pull yourself together!'_

Soon he was shaking hands with people he didn't care about; all of his attention was on the girl with the bushy brown hair. _'She is so beautiful.'_ Yet, no sooner did he get close enough to talk to her, he was whisked away.

* * *

He was sitting in his tent at the Bulgarian team's campsite remembering everything he could about his mystery girl when Dimitrov stuck his head in the tent. 

He still looked a little disappointed about the outcome of the match. Oddly enough, Dimitrov, or any of the others for that matter, had not blamed Viktor. They blamed 'that damned Irish team.' But that didn't matter because he still blamed himself.

"Viktor, Ivana is here," Dimitrov grunted.

_'Ivana,'_ he thought, remembering the letter. He had completely forgotten about the letter, as well as Ivana. All he could think about was the girl in the Top Box, the one with the beautiful brown hair. _'What did Ivana want?'_

She walked into the tent; her long black hair fell to her waist. Her milky white arm reached out to him, but he pushed her away. "Viktor, what is wrong?" she asked as tears began to glisten in her ash-gray eyes.

"'It's been fun Viktor, it really has, but I have to end it.' Sound familiar?" he retorted. "No? Well, here, try this, 'Viktor I've been with someone else for the past year.' No? Okay, then, here, how about, 'You could never be the man I want, but sure, you're famous and that kept me interested for a while, but Viktor, you're just not good enough.' DOES ANY OF THAT SOUND FAMILIAR?" he bellowed.

Ivana's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You'll regret this Viktor," she sounded deadly calm, although her eyes gleamed with anger and hate. She spun around and walked out of the tent and out of his life. And quite surprisingly, he didn't care.

Viktor took a deep calming breath as he walked to his bunk. As he lay down he thought, _'At least I have the Triwizard Tournament to look forward to.'_

He sighed and closed his eyes. As he fell asleep he thought of the girl in the Top Box; _'She looked so beautiful, so warm. I wish I could have met her.'_

She would continue to haunt his dreams for quite some time. _'Who was she?'_

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? It's my first fan fiction (well, I can't really call it mine, the story idea belongs to Traci, as does most of the first chapter - like Ivana). I have the first three and a half chapters written at the moment, so I should be updating shortly :) Please review!**


	2. Somewhere Out There

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, not even Vlad, he belongs to Traci, (Thanks again, Traci for letting me use some of your material!) and the others ... well, they obviously belong to JK Rowling. The lyrics belong to Our Lady Peace.**

* * *

_Last time I talked to you_

_You were lonely and out of place_

_You were looking down on me_

_Lost out in space_

_We laid underneath the stars_

_Strung out and feeling brave_

_I watched the red orange glow_

_I watched you float away_

_Down here in the atmosphere_

_Garbage and city lights_

_You've gone to save your tired soul_

_You've gone to save our lives_

_I turned on the radio_

_To find you on satellite_

_I'm waiting for this sky to fall_

_I'm waiting for a sign_

_And all we are_

_Is all so far_

_You're falling back to me_

_The star that I can see, yeah_

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there_

_You're falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity, yeah_

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there_

_Hope you remember me_

_when you're homesick and need a change_

_I miss your purple hair_

_I miss the way you taste_

_I know you'll come back someday_

_On a bed of nails I'll wait_

_I'm praying that you don't burn out_

_Or fade away_

_And all we are_

_Is all so far_

_You're falling back to me_

_The star that I can see, yeah_

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there_

_You're falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity, yeah_

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there_

_You're falling back to me_

_The star that I can see_

_I know you're out there_

_Oh_

_You're falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity_

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there_

_You're falling back to me_

_The star that I can see, yeah_

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there_

_You're falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity, yeah_

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there_

_You're falling back to me_

_I know , I know_

_You're falling out of reach_

_I know_

* * *

**SOMEWHERE OUT THERE**

Viktor didn't know when he'd caught the cold, or how much worse it was going to get, but he knew one thing; it was making him miserable. He gently moved the oar as his friend, Vlad Poliakoff, sat down on the bench next to him.

"You should go to Karkaroff, Viktor, you look terrible," Vlad commented.

"No," Viktor growled. Vlad looked hurt. "Sorry," Viktor apologized. "I just hate the way he treats me. It makes me very uncomfortable."

Vlad shrugged, "You should go see him."

They continued to argue with each other for the next half hour. Viktor's head felt like it was about to split in two. Vlad gave him a look, "Go see the Headmaster."

Viktor finally caved. He got up and walked to Karkaroff's cabin, leaving Vlad to row.

He rapped his knuckles against the cabin door. Karkaroff shouted, "Who is it?" He sounded quite irritated.

"Krum," Viktor answered. He desperately wished he could turn and run from the door. Instead, he stayed still and waited as he heard the latches turn and the door open.

"Viktor, what is wrong?" Karkaroff questioned, something like concern filling his voice.

Viktor wished he could just lie and go back to class. He didn't't want any special attention, but, then again, he was feeling miserable. "I feel ill, my head feels like it is about to explode," Viktor stated. "I just need some medicine and I'll go back and join the rest of the class."

"Nonsense," Karkaroff responded, leading Viktor into his chambers. "Sit down," he ordered. "You can wait here until we arrive at Hogwarts. The castle should be quite warm." He handed Viktor a steaming goblet and an extra cloak.

Viktor just nodded, he knew that if he were any other student, Karkaroff would have sent him away without another word. In some ways, that seemed preferable to the special attention.

Viktor laid back on the bunk and shut his eyes. He heard Karkaroff leave the room. He fell asleep with the rushing of the wind whipping around the ship.

* * *

_Tiny flashes of purple, red and gold passed through his vision. Then, suddenly_ she _was there, but of course she was there. She was all he dreamt about._

_Who was she? __She was surrounded by light. God, but she was so beautiful. She seemed to be glowing from within, so full of life, of warmth. __Viktor reached out to her, running his fingers across her cheek; her skin was smooth and warm._

_Suddenly she began to fade. "No! Please, don't go!" he pleaded. "Who are you?" he shouted to the darkness, but it was too late. She was gone._

* * *

"Viktor," Karkaroff yelled from what seemed afar. 

_'No! Come back!'_ thought Viktor. He was somewhere in-between the dream and consciousness. _'Don't go ...'_

"Viktor," he was closer now. "Viktor," closer still. "VIKTOR!" Viktor's eyes opened, "Come on now, we've arrived," stated Karkaroff. He lifted the extra cloak from Viktor's body.

Viktor stood and followed his Headmaster out of the cabin. The rest of the class was standing there, waiting for Karkaroff's instructions. They all looked a little nervous.

"Wait until I call you, and then you may enter the castle," he told Viktor.

Viktor and the others filed out of the ship and stood in a small group. Karkaroff glided away and greeted Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Viktor looked in awe at the wizard with the long, white hair and beard. He had seen pictures of Dumbledore before, but now, none of them seemed to do him justice.

Viktor suddenly wished he'd gone to Hogwarts instead of Durmstang Institution for Magical Study; Dumbledore was probably a better Headmaster than Karkaroff.

Then, "... Viktor, come along, into the warmth ... you don't mind Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold ..."

As Viktor walked shakily toward the two Headmasters, a murmur went the crowd of students.

While Karkaroff was talking to Dumbledore, Viktor had scanned the faces of the Hogwarts' students. He was thoroughly shocked when he saw a mass of bushy, brown hair. '_Oh, sweet Merlin, she is here. She's at Hogwarts ...'_

Viktor swayed on his feet as Karkaroff led him into the castle. Viktor wanted to tell him that he was perfectly capable of walking on his own, and that he wanted to talk to the girl with the bushy, brown hair. He wanted to do this, he_ tried_ to do this, but all he managed was a rather loud sneeze. _'Great ...'_

* * *

All the students filed into a massive dining hall. The students from Hogwarts sat at the four long tables that were there. The students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic took seats at the second farthest table from them. 

Viktor was about to lead his classmates to the table at the far side of the room, the table where the girl with the bushy, brown hair sat, but Karkaroff instructed them to sit at the table that was second closest to them. Viktor did as he was told, and took a seat so that he had a clear of the girl with the bushy, brown hair.

A boy with a pale pointed face and platinum blond hair leaned forward. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Viktor grunted a hello. "I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup, brilliant bit of flying."

Viktor nodded and looked past Draco. The girl from the bushy, brown hair was sitting in-between the same boys she sat with at the World Cup. The boy with the red hair said something that caused the girl with the bushy, brown hair to smile. That smile caused Viktor's stomach to do a back flip.

Viktor and his fellow classmates removed their cloaks. Viktor looked up at the ceiling with awe. It reflected the sky outside. His eyes moved back to the table and he inspected the golden plates that lay there. It was all so amazing.

His attention was soon drawn to the Head Table where Dumbledore stood. His eyes twinkled as he addressed the students.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and, most particularly, guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

A girl from Beauxbatons laughed at this. Dumbledore seemed unfazed, but Viktor scowled. She had no reason to scoff. He looked at the ceiling, the golden plates, the girl with the bushy, brown hair, the ceiling and back to the girl.

_'This place is perfect, absolutely perfect.'_

Dumbledore stated that the competition would be opened after the feast and offered his school to act as a home for all the foreign students. After he finished speaking, the tables filled with all sorts of various foods.

Viktor grabbed a few things that he had never seen before and began to eat. Despite the odd appearance, the food tasted all right.

Draco began to speak again. "I could be going to Durmstang with you. My father is close with the Headmaster."

Viktor scowled at Draco. At first, he hadn't really liked him, but now; Viktor was filled with extreme dislike. Draco must have gotten the hint, because he quickly stopped talking to Viktor after that.

Viktor heard some shouting across the hall and looked up. The skinny boy sitting next to the girl with the bushy, brown hair was shouting to a gigantic man sidling up to the Head Table.

"Skrewts' doing all right, Hagrid?" he called. _'Skrewts? What were skrewts?'_

Soon after 'Hagrid' arrived, two other men took seats by Dumbledore. One of them Viktor knew; he was Ludo Bagman, the man who had organized the Quidditch World Cup.

Viktor turned his attention away from the Head Table and leaned over to talk to Vlad, who was busy shoveling food down his throat. "Look over at the table at the far end of the hall. Do you see the girl with the bushy, brown hair sitting next to the boy with the very red hair?"

Vlad nodded, looking at her and then back at Viktor. "What about her?"

"She's the girl I told you about, the one in the Top Box at the Quidditch World Cup," Viktor told him.

"Really?" Vlad asked. "She's not glowing," he sounded disappointed.

Viktor rolled his eyes, "Vlad, you take everything far to seriously. What I meant was, that, when I first saw her, she looked as if she were glowing, you know, because of the sunlight grazing across the stands." Vlad nodded in understanding.

Viktor's eyes widened with a sudden thought. He turned to Draco, "Are you knowing the name of the girl over there, the one sitting next to the boy vith the very red hair?"

Draco turned his head to see who Viktor was talking about, "Who? You mean Granger? Hermione Granger?" Draco made a face. "Why do you want to know that?"

Viktor shrugged, but his mind was reeling. _'Hermione, that is the most beautiful name I have ever heard.'_

He was brought back to reality when Dumbledore began to speak again.

"The moment has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket, just to clarify the procedure which we will be following this year. But firstly, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation," there was a small amount of polite applause, "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." This time there was a much louder round of applause, but Dumbledore wasn't finished. "Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament, and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime on the panel which will judge the champions' efforts."

At the word 'champions', Viktor lifted his head slightly, as did everyone else in the Great Hall.

"The casket, then, if you please Mr. Filch."

* * *

**Author's Note: As I'm sure you have noticed, I borrowed some of J.K. Rowling's work from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire,_ chapters 15-16_ (Beauxbatons and Durmstrang & the Goblet of Fire),_ pages 217-224. NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGMENT INTENDED! Promise. I own nothing.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and yes, this is probably going to end up being a REALLY fluffly story :) Please review.**


	3. Sitting, Wishing, Waiting

**Disclaimer: I own none of this, Traci came up with the idea first. But things are slowly starting to change :) Everything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling. The lyrics belong to Jack Johnson. No copyright infrigment intended.**

* * *

_Well I was sitting, waiting, wishing_

_You believed in superstitions_

_Then maybe you'd see the signs_

_The Lord knows that this world is cruel_

_I ain't the Lord, no I'm just a fool_

_Learning lovin' somebody don't make them love you_

_Must I always be waiting, waiting on you_

_Must I always be playing, playing your fool_

_I sang your songs, I danced your dance_

_I gave your friends all a chance_

_But putting up with them_

_Wasn't worth never having you_

_Maybe you've been through this before_

_But it's my first time so please ignore_

_The next few lines cause they're directed at you_

_I can't always be waiting, waiting on you_

_I can't always be playing, playing your fool_

_I keep playing your part_

_But it's not my scene_

_Want this plot to twist_

_I've had enough mystery_

_Keep building it up_

_Then shooting me down_

_But I'm already down_

_Just wait a minute_

_Just sitting, waiting_

_Just wait a minute_

_Just sitting, waiting_

_Well, if I was in your position_

_I'd put down all my ammunition_

_I'd wonder why'd it taken me so long_

_But Lord knows that I'm not you_

_And if I was, I wouldn't be so cruel_

_Cause waitin' on love aint so easy to do_

_Must I always be waiting, waiting on you_

_Must I always be playing, playing your fool_

_No, I can't I always be waiting, waiting on you_

_I can't always be playing, playing your fool_

* * *

**SITTING, WISHING, WAITING**

The entire Great Hall was silent.

A man with sallow skin was approaching Dumbledore. He was carrying a great wooden chest, which was encrusted with jewels. The casket looked extremely old.

As Viktor watched the man's progress up to the front of the Great Hall, a murmur of great excitement went through the students. No one knew what to expect.

Viktor looked over at Vlad, who was barely paying attention. He nudged him in the ribs. Viktor gave him a look that clearly said, _'Listen.'_

"Viktor, I really don't care, I know you'll be our champion. I'm just anxious to explore the castle. It's amazing ... do you think we could stay at Hogwarts and never return to Durmstang?"

Viktor laughed, "It wouldn't make such a difference, would it? This is our final year, and besides we're already at Hogwarts. Plus, we will be here until the tournament ends." Viktor laughed again, and Draco shot him a look, which only made him laugh harder; he assumed that Draco thought that all be did was scowl, and Viktor found that very extremely amusing.

His attention was soon drawn back to the front of the hall again. Dumbledore was speaking.

The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways ... their magical prowess – their daring – their powers of deduction – and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

The Great Hall was filled with a silence so utterly complete that nobody seemed to be breathing.

Everyone was hanging onto Dumbledore's every word, yet Viktor had heard all of it before. Karkaroff had made a point of informing then of every detail about the tournament before they left for Hogwarts.

Dumbledore began to speak again, "As you know, three champions compete in the Tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform in each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by and impartial selector ... the Goblet of Fire."

Viktor stared in awe at the Goblet. Karkaroff had gone over the Goblet of Fire as well, but he had failed to describe the beauty and majesty of what was now in front of him. Blue-white flames danced gaily in the roughly hewn wooden cup, and he longed to entwine his fingers in the flame.

Dumbledore shut the casket and placed the Goblet on top of it. Viktor snapped out of his daydream. Dumbledore continued to talk but Viktor wasn't paying any attention. He continued to sneak glances at Hermione. Her name rang like a soft bell in his mind. It was so beautiful, just like her.

"... Goodnight to you all."

With that the Feast was over and the students from Hogwarts rose from the tables. Viktor stood so that he could continue to look at Hermione, but his view was obstructed by the hoards of students leaving the Great Hall. Viktor stood waiting for Karkaroff to see where they would go next, he personally hoped they be staying in the castle somewhere, but he was pretty sure they would be staying on the ship.

Hermione and the two boys, who Viktor was pretty sure, were her friends, passed by and Viktor longed to reach out and introduce himself. He was feeling much better, so he was sure he would actually be able to talk. Yet ... something held him back. He knew what it was; he was afraid.

He was afraid that she would mock him, that she would ignore him completely, or that her friends would steer her away, laughing at his stupidity.

"Back to the ship then," Karkaroff stated as he bustled over to his students. He turned to Viktor and said in his most nurturing voice, "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

Viktor shook his head and gathered his furs; he wanted nothing else from Karkaroff.

"Professor, I vould like some vine," said Vlad hopefully.

"I wasn't offering it to_ you_, Polikoff," Karkaroff snapped, rounding on Vlad. "I notice you dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy –" Karkaroff spun on his heel and headed towards the doors of the Great Hall.

Vlad was looking at the stain on his robes, "I really vould have liked some vine," he looked at Viktor. "You should have said yes, and we could have shared it. Karkaroff would give you anything you wanted."

"Smartass," Viktor replied with a small smirk. As they hurried to keep up with Karkaroff, Viktor looked to the entryway and noticed that Hermione and her friends were waiting for them to pass. _'This is my chance …'_

"Thank you," Karkaroff said carelessly, glancing at Hermione's black haired friend; Karkaroff froze. Viktor looked closely and saw what had caught Karkaroff's attention. _'It can't be … oh, good Merlin, if she's involved with _him _what chance do _I _have?_'

Everyone else had stopped to, and began to look at the black haired boy. Suddenly, a murmur went through the Durmstang students. Everyone was staring at the young man in awe. Viktor looked over to Vlad, who was openly pointing at Hermione's friend's forehead.

Then, from behind him, he heard a grizzly voice say, "Yeah, that's Harry Potter."

Karkaroff spun around and quickly turned a pale, sickly colour when he saw a grossly deformed man glowering at him. A terrible look of mingled fury and fear came over Karkaroff's face.

Vlad turned to Viktor and poked him in the shoulder to get his attention. "What?" Viktor whispered.

"Him," Vlad stated flatly. "What' wrong with his face? He is giving me the creeps."

"I know what you mean, I can't place it, but there is something about him ..." he trailed off, unable to place the exact feeling of dread was coming from.

"You!" Karkaroff looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Me," the man said grimly. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."

Suddenly, they began to move again. As Viktor passed the area where Hermione stood he looked at her and the unease that the man had caused vanished and he was once again caught up in her beauty.

* * *

Viktor was lying on his bunk in the ship, flipping through his textbook: _Dark Magic: What You Must Know to Defend Yourself_, by Ian DeVille.

_'Hermione ... what a beautiful name, just like her ... ' _He was brought out of his reprieve to the sound of Vlad.

"I can't believe we still have homework, Karkaroff is a complete dictator," Vlad complained, absentmindedly flicking through the pages of his book.

"Uh, well it can't be that bad, can it? I mean, all we have to do is write a few essays," Viktor answered, still staring into space. He nearly fell off his bunk when Vlad put a hand to his forehead. "What ARE you doing?"

"Are you felling okay, Viktor? Because the Viktor I know hates homework, _especially_ essays."

Viktor laughed, "Sorry, momentary insanity."

"You're thinking about that girl again, aren't you? What's her name, uh ... Hermi-something." Vlad asked, looking over at Viktor.

"Her name is Hermy-own, no that's not it ... Hermy-own, I can't say it right," Viktor said as he realized the way he said it came out nothing like the way it really sounded. "You're right, I was thinking about her. She's just so beautiful and I wish I could introduce myself." Viktor was talking more to himself than he was Vlad.

"So, what's stopping you?"

_'What is stopping me? She's involved with THE Harry Potter. Maybe they're just friends ...'_ Viktor could not think of any reason why he couldn't introduce himself, so as he slowly drifted off to sleep, he thought of the best way to approach her in order to introduce himself. He fell asleep smiling; it couldn't be that hard, all he had to do was say, "Hello."

_'Easier said than done.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Again I think some will recognize bits and pieces from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, page 225, etc. Full literary rights to JK Rowling, because, if not for her, we would not be here (and by "here" I mean reading this fan fiction :D) Please be kind and leave some feedback! Constructive critizism is welcome!**


End file.
